


Shards of Sleepiness

by heartofthejunk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic af, Fluff, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, That's right, but its okay because his fiance is cute, but that's okay, fiance!, kyoutani is kinda pissed because he was woken up, so much marriage mentioning, whoo hoo, yahaba is really tired but doesn't want to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofthejunk/pseuds/heartofthejunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ken, I didn't mean to wake you up."</p><p>"S'okay. I was awake anyways."</p><p>"No you weren't."</p><p>[ or in which Shigeru breaks a jelly jar at 2am and Kentarou is ridiculously tired ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards of Sleepiness

**Author's Note:**

> * posts kyoutani on here instead of wattpad because i'm sure my readers are sick of it because i've written so much *
> 
> this is a bit short but i love it. i hope you do too!

Kentarou was woken up by a crash and the sound of strangled sobs from the kitchen. In his tired state, he thought very little of this, but when the cries became louder he realized that Shigeru was missing from the bed and he should probably figure out what had broke. He sighed and reluctantly threw the sheets off of himself. He figured the kitchen had the most glass, so he checked there first for any wreckage. As he neared the room he found that Shigeru was the source of the cries. He poked his head into the room and found his fiance clutching his knees to his chest, sobs wracking his fragile frame. Around him were glass shards and a red goo which Kentarou sincerely hoped was jam. He hopped up onto the island to avoid getting himself cut and looked down at Shigeru. "Why is there glass all over the kitchen at two in the morning?" he growled tiredly. "And why are you crying?" he asked, more gently. 

Shigeru untangled himself from the ball he had folded himself into. He looked up at Kentarou, sniffling quietly. "Ken, I didn't mean to wake you up," he whimpered. If it was any other time and Shigeru wasn't crying on the floor surrounded by remnants of their jam jar, Kentarou might've laughed. Being awake was the least of his worries at the moment.

"S'okay. I was awake anyways," he lied. He couldn't stand the thought of Shigeru feeling at fault for the bags that would most likely be under his eyes tomorrow.

Shigeru had always seen right through him. "No you weren't," he muttered remorsefully. "I heard you sigh like you do when you wake up too early. Don't lie for my sake." Kentarou blinked in surprise. He didn't know that Shigeru knew the difference between his sighs, nor did he expect Shigeru to read him so easily. Even after being together for more years than he could count on one hand, Kentarou was still shocked by the little ways Shigeru knew him.

"You never answered my questions," Kentarou said. "I'm worried about you," he added quietly. After all, it wasn't every day that he woke up to an empty bed and a crying fiance in the kitchen. It was even more unusual to wake up to things breaking. Shigeru was normally very careful.

Tears started falling from Shigeru's eyes again. Kentarou carefully stepped down from the island and navigated through the glass to where Shigeru was sitting. He lifted Shigeru easily and got onto the island. He sat the boy on his lap and rubbed his back encouragingly. "I was trying to grade papers and it's been taking me  _so_ long and I was getting hungry, so I wanted to make a sandwich. It's just.. I've been awake so long and I am  _so_ tired. My hands wouldn't stop shaking.." Shigeru held up his trembling hands for emphasis. Kentarou took both hands into his and squeezed them tightly. Shigeru continued. "And I just.. I just dropped the jar." he started to sob again, burying his head in Kentarou's chest.

Kentarou ran his hands through Shigeru's hair. "Shh," he whispered. "It's okay. We can buy more jam." Shigeru nodded, cries slowly decreasing to sniffles. Kentarou finally noticed the stack of papers on the counter next to Shigeru's glasses. "I'll help you go over some more papers tomorrow, okay? Tonight, I'll clean up this glass and make you a sandwich and then you'll get to sleep. Deal?" he leaned back to look Shigeru in the eye. His eyes were red and bloodshot, causing Kentarou's heart to ache slightly. Shigeru nodded again, his voice most likely feeling raw after crying. He slowly lifted Shigeru off of his lap and onto the island. He jumped down to the tiles and went to the bathroom to get the dustpan and the broom. 

Shigeru watched him intently as he swept up the shards of glass. "I'm sorry," he croaked, confirming Kentarou's thoughts about his raw voice.

"Don't worry about it, Shigeru. I know you're stressed. Between grading papers and wedding planning, I'm not sure how you keep your sanity," Kentarou chuckled. Shigeru cracked a small smile and Kentarou didn't hesitate to think about how beautiful he looked in the low kitchen light, his hair a mess and his eyelids only half-open.

Shigeru giggled. "I forgot about that for a minute," he said, splaying his fingers out in front of him. He messed with the ring on his finger. "Kyoutani Shigeru has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" he murmured dreamily. Kentarou laughed and nodded.  _I'm the luckiest man alive,_ he thought, fondly gazing at the man he was due to marry. He would give anything to spend the rest of his life with Shigeru, even if it meant he had to clean jam off of their white kitchen tiles at an unruly hour of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> if you need someone to scream about haikyuu with you go to my wattpad (-oceanrising) or tumblr (ocean-rising)


End file.
